love is sweet
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Aku mengapit pipinya dengan tanganku. Menatap dalam ke dalam matanya, berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhan dari ucapanku. an EXO story


Tittle : Love Is Sweet

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo

Cast : ChanBaek, KaiDo, HunHan, Slight ChanSoo! Slight KaiLu!

Genre : Romance, Humor, dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer : The Chara isn't mine, but i hope i can switch with baekhyunnie...#_plak!_

Summary : langsung baca aja~ ^^

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, ini ff pertama author jadi harap maklum.

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun pov

"Hiks hiks hyung..." aku tau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku melihat hal ini, tapi tetap saja hatiku sakit setiap kali melihat kau memeluknya. Bahkan perasaan sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uljima, uljima Dio.. katakan padaku, kali ini apalagi yang dilakukan oleh dongsaengku yang nappeun itu?" kau selalu seperti ini, terlalu perhatian padanya. Bukankah dia milik adikmu? Apa kau menyukainya? Bagus! Jika itu benar, maka setidaknya 2 orang yang akan kau sakiti. Aku, dan adikmu Kai. Huh! Lucu sekali aku, memangnya aku siapa, sampai kau harus peduli dengan perasaanku? Ne, aku hanya sahabatmu, tidak lebih!

"Hiks.. Kkamjong tidak mencintaiku hyung.. hiks.. hiks" akh ada apa denganku? Rasanya aku egois sekali, disaat Dio bersedih, aku malah sibuk mempermasalahkan perasaanku padamu! Mianhae Dio, jeongmal mianhae.

"Waeyo? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" bisa kulihat sekarang Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat dan mengusap2 rambutnya. Hiks! Sekarang aku yang ingin menangis..

"Apakah dia memutuskanmu Dio?" Ommo, apa2an aku ini? Bukannya menenangkannya, aku malah terkesan kejam bertanya seperti itu padanya. Dapat kulihat tatapan kesal Chanyeol kearahku! Aish kau babbo Baekhyun!

"Hiks.. ahni hyung, Kai hiks.. tidak memutuskanku. Hanya saja dia hiks.. dihatinya masih ada Luhan-hyung hiks hiks.."

"Dari mana kau tau Dio? Aku yakin Kai sangat mencintaimu, dan kau harus percaya padanya."

"Apa yang Chanyeol bilang itu benar, lagipula Luhan-hyung sekarang adalah namjachingu-nya Sehun, ne?"

"Nde, hiks.. hanya saja Kai selalu menyebut nama Luhan-hyung. Dan terkadang dia seperti membanding2kanku dengannya hiks hiks.." dasar Kai babbo, kenapa malah membandingkan kekasih dengan mantanmu? Benar2 tak peka! Ah rasanya mirip seseorang.

"Sudahlah, uljima.. Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja. Coba saja bicarakan baik2 dengannya, bilang kau tidak suka saat dia melakukan hal itu." Aku lihat bahunya sudah mulai berhenti bergetar setelah Chanyeol menenangkannya barusan.

"Hiks nde hyung, aku akan mencoba. Gomawo hyung, Baekhyun-hyung"

"Nde" syukurlah, dia sudah tidak bersedih lagi..

Krieet

"Hyung aku pu-lang.." kulihat Kai menatap marah ke hyungnya, Chanyeol. Dia pasti salah paham!

Grepp

"Jangan seenaknya meluk2 kekasih orang!" tuh kan!

"Ya!"

Blam!

Teriakkan Chanyeol pun hanya angin lalu bagi Kai, begitulah kalau ia sedang marah. Dia labil.

Kai Pov

"Jangan seenaknya meluk2 kekasih orang!" dasar tiang listrik! Awas saja kau hyung!

"Ya!"

Blam!

Kubanting pintu dengan keras. Biar saja, biar tiang listrik itu dengar!

"Kai.." Aneh, biasanya dia dengan manisnya memanggilku dengan Jonginie, Kkamjong-ah, atau Jongie. Aku menatap Dio hyung yang menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku tak dapat melihat wajah manisnya.

"Appo.."

"Ah mian, aku tidak sengaja" aku terlalu keras menggenggam tangannya. Dio-hyung mengusap2 pergelangan tangannya sambil terus menunduk.

"Hyung"

Aku mengangkat wajahnya, mengelus pelan pipi putihnya yang lembut. Bisa kulihat matanya yang merah dan bengkak. Waeyo? Dia menangis?

"Hyung waeyo? Apakah hyungku yang membuatmu menangis?" lihat saja, kukuliti dia, jika itu benar!

"Hufft.. ahni Kai. Kaulah penyebabnya." Ia menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"A-aku?" jinja?

"Ne, kau. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau benar2 mencintaiku?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu hyung?" jujur aku kaget dibuatnya.

"Andwae, itu bukan pertanyaan konyol Kai! Hanya saja aku meragukan hal itu.."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung? Kenapa kau meragukanku?" ada apa dengannya?

"Itu karena kau masih saja menyebut-nyebut nama luhan-hyung didepanku, waeyo?" ucapnya lirih dan terlihat sedih.

"Kau cemburu hyung?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau masih menyukainya kan?" dapat kulihat sekarang rahangnya mengeras, dia marah.

"Andwae, itu tidak benar. Itu masa lalu Soo baby..."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu membanding2kan aku dengan dia? Katamu Luhan hyung lebih manis dariku! Luhan-hyung memiliki suara yang imut! Luhan-hyung lebih banyak bicara dariku! AKU BUKAN LUHAN HYUNG!" aku terkejut, terdiam. Baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada tinggi terhadapku. Biasanya Dio hyung adalah sosok yang ramah, lembut, dan hangat.

"Hiks hiks.. " ia menangis lagi? Karenaku?

"Tak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya di hatimu? Hiks.. tak bisakah Kai?" sudah cukup! Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis!

Cup

Segera saja kulumat bibir plumnya itu. Tak ku hiraukan Dio-hyung yang protes dengan memukul2 dadaku. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Semoga saja dengan ini tangisnya akan berhenti. Aku terus melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati2, tak mau menyakitinya. Secara bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya. Berusaha meresapi dan menyampaikan perasaanku melalui ciuman kami. Setelah kurasa dia agak tenang, perlahan aku melepaskan pagutan bibir kami.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Aku mengapit pipinya dengan tanganku. Menatap dalam ke dalam matanya, berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhan dari ucapanku.

"..." tak ada jawaban darinya.

" Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya hyung?"

"Jangan pernah membandingkan aku dan Luhan hyung lagi, kumohon! Arra?"

"Never!" akhirnya dia tersenyum, oh lega sekali rasanya. Kami saling berpelukkan, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Akh apa ini? Nafasnya mengenai leherku! Rasanya geli.. Haha Itu memunculkan sebuah ide di otak jeniusku!

"Hyung, aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku!" Ujarku bersemangat sembari melepaskan pelukan kami sedikit. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, imut sekali!

"Apa itu?" tanyanya polos. Ah jeongmal...

"Soo baby,, ayo lakukan hal yang 'menyenangkan'! " aku menjilat telinga kirinya, dan memeluk pinggangnya, merapat kearahku. Ahaha.. dan dapat kulihat dia membulatkan mata indahnya, terkejut. Ia memundurkan kepalanya saat aku mempertipis jarak diantara kami.

"Kai, a-aku..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan aku telah memagut bibir kissable-nya. Melumatnya dengan ganas, sampai ia kewalahan mengikuti setiap pergerakkan bibirku diatas bibirnya. "Eungh..." lenguhnya seksi, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Bibirnya terasa begitu manis. Aku sangat menyukainya! Dan dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian aku mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, sembari tanganku yang lain mengelus2 punggungnya. Aku menurunkannya perlahan diatas kasurku, kemudian menindihnya tanpa sedikitpun melepas pagutan kami. Khekhe ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagi kami...

Meanwhile (outside)...

Author pov

Dua orang namja yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi mengintip mereka dari pintu yang memang tak dikunci oleh Kai tadi. Menurut mereka sudah cukup melihat Kai dan Dio baikkan, lagipula mereka tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Wajah kedua-nya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Chanyeol tidak menyangka dongsaeng kecil-nya itu, begitu pervert sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghentikan aksi Kai, mereka masih terlalu kecil, belum pantas! Namun dia terlalu malu untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Umm.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap tengkuknya, rasanya canggung sekali. Tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang menggaruk2 kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Akh! Eunghh.. Kkamjong-ah.."_

Mereka terdiam.

"Kajja, kita keluar saja." Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari rumah. Ia tak tau mau kemana, yang penting mereka harus keluar dari sana secepatnya!

^^ 0.0 ^^

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Brugh!

"Huwa.. Chanyeol berat!" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan seenak jidatnya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah asyik membaca komik sambil tiduran. Ini sudah biasa, Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal itu jika didapatinya Baekhyun sedang sibuk saat dia datang. Maka dengan seenaknya dia akan menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun, karena seorang Park Chanyeol paling benci jika sahabatnya Baekhyun, cuek terhadapnya.

"Andwae, seperti ini lebih asyik." Jawabnya santai.

"Mwo? Enak saja, berat tau! Cepat minggir sana!" itu memang benar, walau tubuh Chanyeol itu kurus, tapi tetap saja berat. Dan bagaimana pun tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil darinya.

"Andwae, kau empuk sih." Ucapnya tanpa dosa(?)

"Ya! Cepat minggir Park Chanyeol! Sesak tau!" dan teriakkan dari Baekhyun barusan, berhasil membuat Chanyeol bangkit dengan segera.

Pletak!

"Ah appo. Hehe mian Baekki-ah~" dan barusan kepala Chanyeol di getok oleh Baekhyun. Dan diresponnya dengan ringisan dan cengiran.—_—'

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu Baekki-ah, bogoshippo~" Baekhyun mengerinyit dan menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau ini babbo ya? Kita baru saja bertemu disekolah tadi, dan kita baru saja pulang. Lagian setiap hari kita juga bertemu, dasar babbo!"

"Kau ini suka sekali melakukan KDRT padaku Baekki. Aku memang merindukanmu kok! Dan lagi, aku gak babbo!" Chanyeol memanyun2kan bibirnya.

"Kau itu memang babbo! Lagipula siapa yang melakukan KDRT? Kau pikir aku ini suamimu?"

"Ahni, istriku!" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Bugh!

"Ugh! Appo!" saking kesalnya, Baekhyun menghadiahi sebuah tinjuan sayang(?) di perut Chanyeol. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun senang? Nde, seharusnya. Tapi ia kesal karena Chanyeol sering mengatakan hal seperti itu, jadi ia tidak tau apakah Chanyeol serius atau tidak. Chanyeol bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Dio menjadi istrinya! Saat itu Dio berkunjung kerumah keluarga Park, rumah Chanyeol dan Kai. Kebetulan, waktu itu Baekhyun juga berkunjung kesana. Dio memasak untuk mereka semua siang itu. Dan masakannya neomu mashita! Dan saat itulah, dengan seenaknya Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menjadikan Dio sebagai istrinya. Meski bercanda sekalipun(memangnya kapan dia serius?), tetap saja Kai marah dan melempari Chanyeol dengan jeruk. Siapa yang tak kesal, jika seseorang seperti sedang menggoda namjachingu-mu di depan matamu sendiri? Apalagi bilang mau menjadikannya istri segala! Dio hanya tersenyum canggung karenanya, dan Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu kecil. Masakannya memang tak seenak Dio, ia iri. Sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir2 setelah menerima jeruk yang dilempar Kai tadi. *ni orang... —_—'

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk kantong plastik yang ada ditepi tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol meletakkannya disana sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri diatas Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol menyerahkan kantong itu ke tangan Baekhyun dengan tersenyum cerah.

"Ini kimchi spesial buatan adik iparku tersayang, Dio! Ini untukmu, dia menitipkannya tadi. Aku juga dikasih. Katanya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kita selalu membantu dan mendukungnya^^."

"Ah kalau begitu sampaikan terimakasihku untuknya." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju dapur dan menyimpan kimchi itu didalam kulkas.

"Kau mau minum apa Chanyeoli?"

"Es krim rasa stroberi!" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Tunggu di depan tv sana."

At living room

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Baekhyun. Ia menonton tv sambil menunggu Baekhyun membawa es krim dari dapur.

"Woaa! besar sekali Baekki!" heboh Chanyeol melihat es krim berukuran jumbo ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kau rakus sih."

Brugh!

"Wah kau baik sekali Baekki! Saranghae~" Chanyeol menubruk tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya. Hampir saja es krim itu terjatuh dari tangan Baekhyun. 'Saranghae?' Well, kata itu juga sering diucapkan Chanyeol kepada siapa saja, tepatnya orang yang disayanginya. Seperti Baekhyun sahabatnya, Kai adiknya, dan Dio dongsaeng tersayangnya. Entah kenapa rasanya setiap kali melihat sifat Chanyeol ke Dio, Baekhyun menjadi cemburu. Chanyeol sangat perhatian dan terkesan menjaga Dio. Mungkin karena sifat Dio yang lembut dan hangat itu, membuat setiap orang jadi ingin menjaganya dan memberi perhatian yang lebih. Jadi 'saranghae' bukanlah kata spesial lagi.*trus apa donk yang lebih spesial dari kata saranghae? –abaikan-

"Nyam... mashita!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah cilddish Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi2, jika sudah berhubungan dengan es krim.

"Oh ya, tadi Luhan-hyung dan Sehun datang ke rumahku. Katanya mereka mau menginap, dan mereka memintaku untuk mengajakmu Baekki. Mereka rindu padamu."

"Ah jinja? Kenapa baru bilang? Aku ingin cepat2 bertemu mereka!" 'aku juga sangat merindukan mereka, mereka pasangan yang manis!'

"Nanti malam saja. Sekarang mereka tak ada dirumahku."

"Lalu mereka kemana?"

"Menyusul Kai ke rumah Dio. Tadi aku mengantar mereka dulu, baru kesini." Baekhyun tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat mereka(Kai dan Sehun) akan berulah disana." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menambah volume matanya yang memang sudah besar. Ia baru ingat, kalau Kai dan Sehun itu adalah 2 sahabat aneh yang sangat akrab , tapi jarang bisa akur.

-a Little story behind KaiLu and HunHan-

Kai dan Sehun selalu bersaing satu sama lain di berbagai bidang. Termasuk urusan cinta.. Nde, mereka sama2 menyukai Luhan. Saat itu mereka masih kelas 2 di junor high school, dan Luhan kelas 1 senior high school. Pada awalnya Luhan menjadi namjachingu-nya Kai. Sehun yang patah hati mencoba untuk melupakan Luhan dan tetap berteman seperti biasanya. Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan satu bulan. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat pamannya di China. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedih dan terus mempertanyakan kepergian Sehun. Ia tak tau bahwa Sehun mencintainya, dan pergi untuk melupakannya.

Dua bulan berlalu, namun Luhan masih sama. Selalu membicarakan Sehun dan terlihat tidak seceria dulu. Pada akhirnya Kai menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Walau Luhan sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, karena ia juga mencintai Kai dan karena itulah ia menerimanya. Tapi melihat perubahan sikap Luhan selama 2 bulan ini, Kai tau kepada siapa hatinya tertuju. Menyakitkan memang! Tapi Park Jongin adalah seorang namja yang kuat dan penuh dengan jiwa sportifitas. Bahkan Kai sendirilah yang mengantar luhan ke China, ke tempat orangtuanya. Sesampainya di China mereka menemui Sehun di rumahnya. Kai melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Sehun. Bukan karena dia marah Luhan lebih memilih Sehun. Tapi ia marah karena Sehun yang terkesan pengecut dan melarikan diri sebelum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya. Sampai2 Luhan lah yang harus menyusulnya ke China. Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu, jika ia masih menganggap dirinya lelaki. Dan saat Kai ingin kembali ke Korea, Kai meminta agar Sehun menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Jika Luhan sampai menangis dan tersakiti olehnya, maka tak segan2 ia akan merebut Luhan kembali! Dan ia dapat memastikan hal itu! Tentu saja Sehun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

-end of KaiLu n HunHan-

"Kuharap mereka tidak merepotkan Luhan-hyung dan Dio disana." Chanyeol sedikit cemas juga dibuatnya.

At Dio house

"Luhan-hyung, nan jeongmal bogoshippoyo~" Kai memeluk Luhan, tidak sadar akan Dio yang memperhatikan dibelakangnya.

"Nado boggshippoyo Jongin-ah~"

Sreet!

"Aku juga sedikit RIN-DU padamu Kai!" ucap Sehun sembari memisahkan Luhan dan Kai yang sedang berpelukan.

"Ck!" Kai mendecak kesal, menatap tajam mata Sehun yang tentu dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama. 'Ck, masih sama saja seperti dulu. Cilddish!' pikir Kai.

"Hyung perkenalkan, ini Dio-hyung, namjachinguku^^" Kai memperkenalkan Dio sembari merangkul bahunya.

"Hufft.." Kai dapat melihat Sehun yang menghela nafas lega didepannya. Kai menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sehun. Dan Sehun menggerakkan dagunya keatas, seakan menantang Kai dan berkata 'apa?'. Sekarang sudah ada seperti kilatan petir dari mata keduanya. Sementara itu Luhan dan Dio tidak memperhatikan hal itu, mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Annyonghaseyo, Luhan-imnida"

"Annyong Luhan-hyung, nan Dio-imnida." Mereka berdua tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"Kai BANYAK bercerita tentangmu, hyung^^" Dio memberi penekan pada kata banyak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Kai. Karena ia sama sekali tak membenci Luhan. Dan benar saja, Kai berhenti dari acara saling menyalurkan kilatan petir dengan Sehun, saat mendengar ucapan Dio. Ia menatap Dio, 'masih marah kah?' batinnya.

"Jinja? Apa dia menceritakan tentang keburukkan2ku?" Sehun kembali menatap Kai seakan berkata 'awas saja kalau iya!' Tapi tak ada respon dari Kai, karena ia masih sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Dio, ia takut Dio masih marah tentang hal itu.

"Ahni hyung, dia cerita tentang 'semua kelebihan dan keimutanmu'. Ternyata kau memang benar2 imut, sangat imut malahan. Wajahmu baby face. Jika aku tak tau kau lebih tua, mungkin aku mengira usia kita sama, bahkan kau terlihat lebih muda, hyung. Berarti Kai tak melebih2kan saat menceritakanmu^^." Dio memang orang yang baik dan jujur. Ia merasa takjub dengan wajah Luhan yang benar2 manis dan terlihat sangat polos. Dan penekan pada kalimat 'semua kelebihan dan keimutan' itu, kembali dia peruntukkan untuk Kai yang sudah sweatdrop. 'ah ternyata benar, dia masih marah!' Kai membatin. Kai sadar, dulu ia sering kelewat semangat saat menceritakan tentang Luhan. Sehingga terkesan bahwa ia masih mencintai Luhan. Padahal sungguh, di hatinya kini hanya ada Dio. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pesona Dio, ia tidak bohong!

"Haha gomawo Dio-ssi, kau juga manis." Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku kasihan padamu Dio-hyung." Kai menatap tajam mata Sehun, 'apa maksud bocah ini?'

"Mwo? Waeyo Sehun-ssi?"

"Nde, karena kau berakhir ditangan Kkamjong jelek yang sok cool ini!" Sehun tersenyum mengejek kearah Kai. Kalau ini komik, maka api kemarahan sama2 terpancar dari tubuh 2 namja tampan ini!

It's war!

"Apa maksudmu dengan berakhir? Dan siapa yang kau panggil 'Kkamjong jelek dan sok cool' huh? Apa kau buta? Aku ini jauh lebih tampan darimu! Dan aku memang cool! Huh, aku yang kasihan melihat Luhan-hyung. Kenapa dia memilih namja chicken sepertimu?"

Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya imut, 'ish, mereka mulai lagi!' . Dio hanya bisa terdiam dan mebulatkan mata besarnya yang indah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Dio melihat Kai-nya adu mulut dengan seseorang(minus Chanyeol. Alasan: sudah seperti rutinitas bagi Kai untuk berbicara lancang pada hyung-nya itu) dan terlihat kekanakkan. Biasanya Kai akan bersifat cool dan tenang didepan orang lain, selain Dio, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia baru tau, ternyata Kai bisa juga bersifat seperti ini. hihi sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Chicken? Enak saja! Aku merelakannya, karena aku tak egois tau! Aku tak seperti kau yang egois! Sudah tau aku suka Luhan-hyung, tapi kau malah menyerobotku dan menyatakan cinta duluan. Sahabat macam apa kau?"

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu siput sepertimu? Bisa keburu tua aku, jika menunggu kau punya keberanian! Waktu itu saja, kalau bukan karena aku, maka kau tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Luhan-hyung! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, karena telah memberimu kesempatan!"

"Memberiku kesempatan? Itu bukan karena kau yang memberiku kesempatan, tapi karena Luhan-hyung memang lebih memilihku dibanding kau!"

Dan beginilah jika mereka telah bertemu. Mereka jadi lupa diri, dan melontarkan kata2 tanpa mikir terlebih dulu. Dio tertunduk, mereka memperdebatkan Luhan-hyung, ia merasa bukan siapa2 disini. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Dio pun ambil tindakan. Ia menepuk pelan bahu kiri Dio dan berbisik,

'_Jangan didengarkan, mereka memang tak bisa mengontrol ucapan saat emosi. Dihentikan juga percuma, Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain Dio-ssi.'_

Dio menanggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu berlalu menuju ruang keluarga, menonton tv bersama2. Dio membuang jauh2 pikirannya yang merasa bukan siapa2 tadi. Bukankah ia dan Kai sudah pernah membahas masalah ini? Dan... pipi Dio tiba2 memerah saat mengingat ketika mereka membahas masalah ia(Dio), Kai dan Luhan. Ia ingat ketika terbangun dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi kissmark dan Kai yang berada disebelahnya. 'Untunglah saat itu Chanyeol-hyung pergi dan tidak pulang kerumah' pikirnya. Sebenarnya waktu itu Chanyeol menginap di rumah Baekhyun, ia tidak tau jam berapa ia harus kembali kerumah? Dan ia tak mau mencari tau!

0.0 ^^ 0.0

"Ya! Kenapa menghabiskan semuanya? Aku kan baru makan sedikit!" Baekhyun baru sebentar meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk ke kamar kecil. Dan dalam sekejab ember es krim stroberi porsi jumbo itu sudah kosong. Chanyeol sendiri terkejut saat menyadari ember di tangannya telah kosong, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'mianhae'.

Bugh bugh bugh! Brugh!

"Aww appo! Ampun Baekhyunie, aww mianhae.." Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi hingga membuatnya jatuh terbaring di sofa, dan Baekhyun terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Aku kan masih mau memakannya!" sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih kesal karena ia ingin menghabiskan es krim itu berdua bersama Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yang rakus malah menghabiskannya sendirian.

Sreet!

"Huwa..!" Brugh!

Chanyeol yang merasa kesakitan karena terus dipukuli pun memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Hingga Baekhyun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Mereka sama2 terdiam, mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing2. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, dan mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut. Menekan-nekan bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan dan lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi kedalam mata Baekhyun, dan kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini keduanya memejamkan mata, saling menikmati sensasi di bibir mereka. Terasa hangat dan begitu manis, terasa seperti es krim stroberi yang baru saja mereka makan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggerakkan kepala mereka kearah berlawanan. Tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memegangi pergelangan Baekhyun, kini beralih memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan menekan tengkuknya semakin mendekat. Baekhyun meremas baju bagian depan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya saat Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dan kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. "Eungh..." lenguh baekhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Beberapa saat berselang, Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya memendek, ia memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Hn.. Chan.. yeol... ungh.. le-pashh.." dan Chanyeol pun dengan perlahan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dengan sebelumnya menarik bibir bagian bawah baekhyun.

"Hah hah hah... apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun yang masih tersengal2 berusaha bertanya pada Chanyeol. Ia masih duduk di perut Chanyeol saat ini. 'apakah ini berarti kau juga mencintaiku?'

"Hah hah... mianhae Baekhyun, a-aku terbawa suasana."

Jleb!

Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sebuah pisau yang mengiris-iris hatinya. Terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, meremas baju bagian depannya sendiri, 'sesak'.

"Mianhae Baekhyun, aku tak sengaja." Dan kalimat Chanyeol barusan sukses membuat air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera bangkit dan memposisikan Baekhyun duduk di pahanya, 'Baekhyun pasti marah' pikirnya. Ia mengahapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mianhae." Bukannya berhenti, air mata Baekhyun malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Hiks hiks babbo! Hiks.. kau babbo Chanyeol brengsek!" umpatan itu mengalir dari mulut Baekhyun, ia memukuli dada Chanyeol. 'kenapa aku bisa mencintai namja tak peka seperti ini?'

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Baekhyunie.." Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Hiks hiks.. Apakah bagimu, ciuman tadi hanya sebatas ketidak sengajaan?" Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukkan Chanyeol, sungguh bukan tipenya. Tapi rasanya hatinya sudah sangat lelah.

"Ah i-itu..." Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, ia sendiri merasa tak mengerti dengan tindakannya.

"Hiks aku memang babbo berharap padamu!" dan Baekhyun tak mampu mengontrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Eh?'

"Aku memang tak selembut Dio, ataupun seimut Luhan-hyung.."

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan Chanyeol pun mengikutinya.

"Aku memang kasar! Aku hanyalah sahabatmu! Dan bagimu ciuman tadi hanya karena kau terbawa suasana! Aku membencimu! Sangat mem-"

Brugh!

Chanyeol menubruk Baekhyun, ia sangat bingung saat ini. Ia mendesak Baekhyun kedinding seraya memegangi pergelangannya. Kemudian mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun berusaha meronta dengan menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Le-lepashh breng..sek!" Chanyeol tak peduli dengan makian2 yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, ia terus mencium bibir itu dengan liar.

"Mianhae,, aku juga tak tau.. kenapa aku melakukanya. Yang aku tau.. aku benar-benar ingin.. menciummu." Ucap Chanyeol disela2 pagutan bibir mereka.

"Menjauhh d-dariku brengsek!" Baekhyun terus saja berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun tak bisa.

"Aku selalu ingin berada didekatmu.. merasa rindu saat sebentar saja tak melihatmu.. tak bisakah alasan seperti itu diterima?" Chanyeol berusaha mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Saranghae" dan kalimat final dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti berontak, ia terdiam. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, saat dirasanya Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang. Ia menatap lembut kedalam mata Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Baekhyun" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir, ia memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya.

"Hiks benarkah?"

"Nde, sarangahe Byun Baekhyun! Jeongmal saranghae." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. tapi bagaimana aku bisa tau, kau serius atau tidak? kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu. Bahkan terhadap Dio..hiks hiks"

"Akan ku buktikan." Chanyeol pun mencium bibir Baekhyun, mengangkatnya dan melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun ke pinggangnya, koala hug. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, dan perlahan menurunkannya diatas kasur. Kemudian menindihnya, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal ini kepada Dio kan?" Baekhyun mengeleng-geleng, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian kembali menyerang Baekhyun. Menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu, hingga menimbulkan lenguhan2 dari bibir Baekhyun.

Night at Park house

"Jonginie, kenapa Chanyeoli dan Baekhyunie belum pulang? Padahal aku sangat merindukan Baekhyunie..." Luhan mempout-kan bibirnya imut. Ini sudah jam 11:00 PM, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum juga datang. Saat ini mereka tengah menunggu disofa sambil menonton tv. Luhan yang mulai mengantuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Entahlah hyung, tiang listrik itu sedari tadi juga tak mengangkat panggilanku!" Kai memencet2 kasar tombol hijau di hp-nya secara tak sabaran.

"Mungkin hp-nya Chanyeol-hyung mati, Kkamjong-ah. Hoaam.." Dio yang sedari tadi menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Kai pun menguap, ia mulai mengantuk. Kai melirik Dio disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah karena kantuk. Kemudian Kai memeluk Dio, menyandarkan kepala Dio ke dadanya, dan mengusap2 punggungngnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur saja Kai. Mungkin karena satu dan lain hal, mereka tak bisa pulang. Aku yakin besok mereka akan pulang. Lagian kasihan Luhan-hyung, dia pasti capek. Di pesawat tadi ia tidak tidur, katanya ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sehun mengelus-elus rambut Luhan, ia telah tertidur dibahu Sehun.

"Nde, kurasa Dio hyung juga sudah sangat mengantuk." Dan benar saja, Dio juga telah tertidur dipelukan Kai, karena terasa hangat. Di saat2 seperti ini lah Kai dan Sehun bisa akur. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju kamar masing2. Sehun mengangkat bridal Luhan ke kamar tamu. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Luhan, 'seperti malaikat!'. Sedangkan Kai mengangkat Dio dengan sebelah tangannya, sembari tangan yang lainnya menahan punggungnya agar tidak jatuh. Mengangkatnya menuju kamar Kai. Dio yang memang sedang tak sadar itu, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai. Dan menyamankan kepalanya, hingga bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh leher Kai. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Anak ini.." gumamnya.

O.O ^^ 0.0

Pagi yang indah dikota seoul, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, padahal ini masih jam 7 kurang. Seorang namja berwajah malaikat bangun karena tidurnya terusik oleh cahaya yang masuk dari jendela, dan menyilaukan matanya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, namun tangannya terasa sulit digerakkan. Wajahnya memerah saat menoleh kesebelahnya, sekelebat kejadian kemarin menghampirinya. Ia melihat namja tampan disebelahnya yang masih tidur sembari memeluknya. Kemudian namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Baekhyun itu tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang tertidur lelap. Baekhyun memindahkan perlahan-lahan tangan yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

Sreet!

Segera ia bangkit dari kasur dan bermaksud untuk mandi, sampai sebuah tangan menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar mengucek2 matanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Mandi." Jawab Baekhyun berusaha sesantai mungkin, walau sebenarnya ia gugup.

Brugh!

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga terjatuh didadanya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"5 menit lagi, Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya, sementara Baekhyun anteng dengan posisinya diatas Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Selang 3 menit Chanyeol menutup mata, suara dering hp menginterupsi tidurnya.

'_Careless! Careless! Shoot annonymous! Annonymous!'_

"Harrgh! Berisik!" ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Angkat dulu Chanyeoli, siapa tau penting!" saran Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan geleng2 kepala oleh Chanyeol yang masih saja menutup telinganya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudian berusaha meraih hp Chanyeol yang terletak diatas meja nakas di dekat kasur. Ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayarnya –Pervert Dongsaeng Kkamjong- 'Hah? Seingatku dulu namanya –Sweet Dongsaeng Kkamjong-, sejak kapan diubah jadi kayak gini? Ah, sudahlah!' Baekhyun mengaktifkan loud speakernya, agar Chanyeol juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Yeobsseyo?"

"_KYAK! Tiang listrik babbo! Kemana saja kau? Cepat pulang, Luhan-hyung dan Sehun ingin sarapan bersama. Jangan lupa ajak Baekhyun-hyung, ARRASO?"_

_Plip!_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengusap-usap telinga mereka yang sakit akibat teriakkan2 Kai yang memekakkan telinga.

At Park house

"Luhan-hyung! Bogoshippo~" Baekhyun berlari kearah Luhan, dan langsung merengkuhnya erat2 hingga Luhan sesak dibuatnya.

"Baek-hyun, se-sak"

"Ah mian, hehe"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Wah banyak sekali! Apa semua ini kau yang buat Dio?" mata Chanyeol berbinar2 saat melihat begitu banyak sarapan yang terhidang di meja.

"Nde, tadi Luhan-hyung juga ikut membantu."

"Mana Kai dan Sehun?" Baekhyun merasa sedikit bingung, karena ia tak melihat duo sahabat yang tak akur itu. Terutama Kai, padahal ia yakin Kai akan menyambut kedatangan mereka(tepatnya Chanyeol), dengan teriakkan dan makian, bahkan mungkin dengan lemparan buah jeruk.

"Hufft... Mereka sibuk bertanding game sejak sejam yang lalu hyung. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka perdebatkan, mungkin adu siapa yang paling jago." Ujar Dio menjelaskan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng2 ria karenanya. Tiba2 Dio mengerinyit heran saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal di leher Baekhyun.

"Hyung, itu apa?" ujar Dio sambil menunjuk leher Baekhyun.

"Eh ada apa dileherku?" Baekhyun berusaha melihat apa yang di tunjuk Dio, namun nihil, ia tak melihat apa2. Kemudian Dio mendekat dan meperhatikan leher Baekhyun dengan seksama. Selang beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Kiss mark" ucapnya pelan.

Sontak Baekhyun menutupi lehernya dengan tangan, dan memandang kesal kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk disuapi bulgogi oleh Luhan. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, Chanyeol tak kan peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Termasuk dengan hawa pembunuh yang terasa mengancam seperti saat sekarang ini.

'_Pantas tadi dia maksa, mau nyisir rambutku dan melarangku bercermin. Jadi ini maksud senyum gak jelasnya tadi pagi? Chanyeol sialan!'_

Dio melihat arah pandang Baekhyun, kemudian mengangguk-angguk ria.

"Apa kalian sudah jadian hyung?" hal itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, wajahnya bertambah merah sekarang.

"Eh umm... i-itu..." melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah, Dio langsung tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sudah.

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya Chanyeol hyung bisa sadar sendiri tanpa perlu kubantu!"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung sering cerita kalau dia sangat bahagia jika bersama Baekhyun-hyung. Katanya dia merasa aneh sendiri, padahal setiap hari juga ketemu, tapi tetap saja merasa kurang. Kata Chanyeol-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung itu seperti ekstasi, membuatnya rindu dan ingin bertemu setiap saat. Makanya dia selalu berkunjung kerumahmu, hyung. Atau meminta hyung datang kerumahnya dengan berbagai alasan." Penjelasan Dio barusan membuat Baekhyun diam terpaku. Ia tak tau kalau Chanyeol selama ini sudah menyukainya, tapi ia tak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa benar2 senang dan tersentuh.

"Dio, suapi aku juga ya? ya?" Chanyeol sudah seperti anak manja sekarang. Baekhyun dan Dio tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Dio menyuapi bulgogi itu ke mulut Chanyeol, dan hap!

"Mashita!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Hingga...

Bugh!

"Ah appo!" sebuah jeruk mendarat indah dikepala Chanyeol. Dan tau siapa pelakunya? Nde, Kai. *dapat dari mana jeruknya? _Plak!_

"Yak! Tiang listrik sialan, itu hadiahku!" Kai menatap kesal ke Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap kepalanya, sakit. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa puas, karena hadiah yang mereka perebutkan dengan bertanding sejak satu jam yang lalu telah diambil Chanyeol. (Kai yang menang dalam game tadi.)

"Apaan sih Kai? Main lempar-lempar segala! Hadiah apa?"

"Itu!" Kai menujuk bulgogi yang rencananya akan menjadi suapan kedua dari Dio.

"Kan masih banyak!" Chanyeol sewot.

"Andwae! Maksudku suapan dari Dio-hyung! Kalau aku menang, maka aku akan mendapat suapan pertama dari Dio-hyung!" (jika Sehun menang, maka suapannya dari Luhan)

Semua(minus Kai dan Sehun) jadi sweatdrop dibuatnya. 'taruhan apaan itu? minta disuapi saja, kan bisa!'

"Huwa..! Hyung menyebalkan!" Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, membuat yang lain heran jadinya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa setan!

"Kai" Kai menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan...

CUP!

Kai membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Termasuk semua yang ada disitu juga terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Dio, seorang namja manis yang biasanya pemalu, mencium Kai didepan semuanya? Selang beberapa saat, Dio lalu melepaskan pagutannya.

"Itu hadiahmu." Ucapnya tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ah ini bulgogi?" jerit Kai tak percaya.

"Nde, aku 'menyuapimu' bulgogi. Kau suka?" Kai mengangguk cepat dan kemudian menubruk Dio. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, ia senang sekali 'disuapi' sepeti itu oleh Dio.

"Huwa.. baby Han, aku juga mau disuapi seperti Kai tadi..." Sehun yang merasa iri-pun mulai merengek manja ke Luhan.—_—'

"Eh, k-kau juga mau Sehunnie?" Luhan mengerjab2kan matanya imut.*huwa... dies! Sehun mengangguk, kemudian ia memasukkan bulgogi ke mulutnya dengan menyisakan sedikit ujungnya.

"Ne, ayo cepat hyung!" Luhan yang polos dengan ragu2 mengigit ujung bulgogi di mulut Sehun. Namun Sehun yang berjiwa setan itu pun langsung menekan tengkuk Luhan. Dan mengunyah bulgogi itu bersama-sama. Bahkan sampai bulgogi itu telah habis, Sehun masih saja menahan tengkuk Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun, namjachingu-nya.

"Huwa... mereka ini!" Baekhyun malu menyaksikan adegan2 barusan.

"Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol menoel-noel lengan Baekhyun dan menaik-turunkan alis matanya. Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya, ia tau apa yang diinginkan namja satu ini.

"Jangan harap!" Chanyeol memanyun2kan bibirnya, ia cemberut. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau saja, tapi ia malu harus melakukannya didepan umum.

"Uri Baekki galak sekali. Apa perlu aku cari namjachingu baru ya?" ucap Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

Bugh!

"Aww appo!" dan sebuah tinjuan sayang(?) dihadiahi Baekhyun di perut Chanyeol.

"Coba saja!"

"Hehe andwae Baekhyunie, aku tak mau cari yang baru kok.. Cukup Baekhyunie saja." Chanyeol nyengir2 sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Emang, ada yang mau sama namja tak peka sepertimu?" ucap Baekhyun menyinggung Chanyeol.

"Ada!"

"Nugu?"

Cup

"Kau." dan kecupan kilat dari Chanyeol sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

END


End file.
